Head Over Feet
by jacefacexx
Summary: YAOI AU SORIKU Riku is second best to his brother. He recently finds out that he's gay. Now he wants to try for love in the one person he wants. Sora. suck at summaries, read please!
1. No Choice

alrighty!! w00t! i am so uber happy, thank you, thank you! (bows) and anywho, i really haven't done a Soriku one yet, all akuroku XD makes my fangirl heart beat with pride! but this i actually skived off of homework and worked on the first chapter for about 4 hours (how ironic!) XD i feel so proud of myself, and i did it while i had the distraction of friends on AIM as well. it was kinda hard, but it was worth it in the end.

the story is in the main perspective if Riku, but that'll change as the story gets longer. also, i'll have a verse of the song in each chapter... there's around 8 so i plan to have the story done by then.

the music is by Alanis Morissette and the song Head over Feet

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot which I can torture as I please. Everything else is owned by people in tux's and ties. Yay for them! xD**

'_Thinking_'

"Talking"

_emphasized_ words/lyrics/noises

* * *

_You treat me like I'm a princess  
__I'm not used to lying in bed  
__You ask how my day was_

"White clouds. Be they be fluffy and white, or gray and ominous they…" Riku trailed off, his sharp turquoise eyes roaming over the puffs in the sky. He was lying on his back outside of Destiny Islands Senior High School. He wasn't skipping class he was… taking an extended lunch break, yeah.

He raised an arm towards the sky, as if trying to grab a cloud and pull it down for him to examine. Riku sighed dejectedly, today just hadn't been his day. He had been dumped by his girlfriend, failed a test due to completely forgetting about it, and had missed a week of school just the week before this, screwing with his entire schedule. Simply _wonderful_ let him tell you.

"…are gay." He finished finally, tearing his eyes from the sky, closing them tiredly and spread out further in the grass. Riku just wanted to disappear, or go home; they were technically one in the same. His mother was never satisfied with what he did, what grades he got, nothing. Everything, all the praise, went to his older brother Kadaj.

They looked alike in almost every single way. Kadaj had that same color hair, same color eyes and same parents, obviously. Kadaj was blessed with being the first born, 2 years before Riku had come along and was never in the limelight, always in the back, glaring at his brothers success.

They had gotten along pretty well. Kadaj knew that his parents paid more attention to himself than Riku, so he wanted to be close to his brother to let him know that Riku was very special and dear to him. He always had time for his younger sibling, ready to listen to whatever troubled his brother, and tried his best to help.

Kadaj managed to pull off a 5.0 GPA and as a junior in High school, he was bound to get even better and do whatever he pleased when he graduated. Riku, on the other hand, had easily kept a 3.8 GPA until recently. The very same reason was why he had missed said week of school mentioned earlier.

He just… lost his will to try anymore. Everything had come crashing down when Axel, his best friend of his 16 years living, had spoken something that made Riku question his so-called "sexual preferences."

**_Flashback_**

"Riku, stop messing around! Gimmie back my tots you D-bag!" Axel yelled, his precious delicious tator tots now in possession of _the_ Riku Takashi. Riku just laughed and popped one into his mouth, before he gagged.

"Axel!" he cried indignantly, "What in _hell_ did you put on these things!" He whipped the small container back at his friend. He gagged again and pinched the half eaten tator tot from his mouth. Axel caught his wonderful little delight and smirked, a bad sign. "Oh god! You added some type of chemical that's going to turn my brain to mush! What did I just eat!" Riku had gotten his voice very high... and very squeaky.

"Salt," he stated simply with a wink. Riku's mouth dropped.

"You aren't serious _are_ you? It tasted like poison!"

"That is a common misperception. In large quantities salt can have a very displeasing taste," Axel stated with a sort of diplomatic voice, his face straight and business-like, but he grinned again, "and I love it."

Riku sighed in relief, causing some of his fellow friends at the table to snicker, giggle, laugh, or something in between there. Roxas was the first to comment.

"Did you honestly think he'd let anyone have his tots?" Roxas asked, raising a blonde eyebrow at him. His slate blue eyes filled with mirth. Riku just stayed quiet a moment thinking it over. He sighed again, this time in defeat. Roxas laughed. Just to further jive Riku, he grabbed one of Axel's tots and threw it up in the air and caught it in his mouth, chewing happily.

"Okay. I'm confused. Why didn't Axel freak out on _you_?" Riku asked and watched in amazement as Roxas finished the food with such a bright smile on his face. 'Smug bastard' he thought inwardly.

"Come on Riku!" Axel whined, poking Roxas in the cheek once or twice, "How could I be mad at a face _this_ cute and adorable?" Roxas because the shade of a ripened tomato and nudged Axel lightly in the ribs. Axel rolled his eyes and encased Roxas in a hug. He left an arm around Roxas' shoulder and turned to eating his lunch again, pulling Roxas close when he felt like it.

Riku looked away. He had nothing against his friend for liking, well loving, this little blonde. He didn't care that he was gay. It just made him feel… put out. His girlfriend didn't like that type of emotiony clingy affection. She was tough and wouldn't let anyone prove otherwise. He sighed again. Then a blur of brown caught his eye and his mind.

Sora Melamine. His little… crush would it be _if_ Riku were gay, then yes it _would_ be. He had these sky blue eyes that were... and this delectable face that made Riku feel… _weird_ inside. Riku was determined that he was straight and liked girls and boobs. Not guys and their... libidos.

Sora stood up from his table, girls and guys alike sitting with him, to take his tray up. He paused as he began to step away from his table and turned to look at his friends. One of them said something and apparently it was embarrassing because it made the brunette blush _severely_. Sora just rolled his eyes good-naturedly and walked away chuckling slightly.

Riku watched him sweep away with as much dignity that could be allowed for one looking like a tomato before… a plate shattered on the ground.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!" The lunchroom burst into such a roar Riku had to wince and resist the urge to cover his ears from the sound. Axel and Roxas joined in looking like wolves howling to the moon. In a matter of seconds it was over and the cafeteria staff had some out from the kitchen to help whoever had dropped their things.

Roxas had already turned his attention back to the food Axel had and took a few tator tots and munched happily. Axel was still watching with an amused look plastered on his face before it was wiped of instantly. He faced Riku immediately, his eyes filled with concern and dread, and was about to speak before a wave a sobs erupted from the person who had dropped their tray.

Sora.

The cafeteria went deadly quiet except for the teachers running forth and helping him off the ground. Sora clutched his hand for dear life but everyone could see that blood was dripping quite heavily from it.

Riku grasped the front of his shirt as his heart hurt unexpectedly. He stood up quickly, along with some people from Sora's lunch table and bolted to where Sora was. Sadly neither he nor Sora's friends were able to reach him because the English teacher, Miss Lockheart, stopped them.

"Go back to your tables," she said, eyes on all of them, her expression grim. Riku could barely see as two teachers grasped Sora by his shoulders and yelled for someone to get a towel to stop the bloody freaking mess.

'Mr. Highwind,' Riku thought faintly, 'he won't let anything happen to… Sora…'

Sora's friends, Riku recognized one as his partner in chemistry, Kairi Chimera. Also Tidus Ronso, Riku knew him from Blitzball practice and various classes, Wakka Guado, Blitzball and also various classes, and Selphie Quistis, track, and his fellow employee at The Paopu Bar and Grill.

Riku tightened his fist and backed slowly away, grudgingly, to his table. He hesitantly placed himself down in the bench, aware that his entire tables gaze, and several others, was upon him. Riku sighed for the umpteenth time today and buried his head sadly in his arms, escaping the gazes. The silence in the cafeteria slowly dissipated, but the sobs were still ringing in his ears.

"Riku?" Axel had his voice low and Riku could feel his breath on his arm. "Riku?" Axel tapped Riku on the elbow, trying to get his attention. Riku sighed yet again.

"Yeah?" his voice was hard to make out through his arm but he was sure that Axel heard him.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Riku raised his head up enough that his eyes could be seen, tired and worn looking.

"The world died." He buried his face again, blocking out the noise of the cafeteria that he _knew_ was talking about what just happened and how _he_ of all people reacted. Riku was, by fault, the most popular person in the school.

He was a jock, slightly arrogant, incredibly smart (school wise), and undeniably handsome. He was also caring to his friends and everyone as long as they didn't say anything bad about him; he didn't need a reason to be friends with whomever he pleased.

But back to what was happening at the moment, he felt Axel brush closely by his ear and ask, "Are you gay?"

Riku recoiled with a shocked and hurt expression clearly marked on his face. He could feel his face heating up, but he knew he wouldn't blush; he had created too much self-control for that to happen. Never before had anyone questioned his favor of sex. They all assumed that such a handsome and popular boy was straight as a stick.

"What?" Riku's voice came out sharp and bitter. He wasn't in the mood to discuss this. He would never be in the mood for this. Axel looked, and felt likewise, betrayed. He frowned and stared Riku down. Like he knew something. Like he knew something… important. After a while more of silence, Axel sighed and laid his hands on the table, his hand entwined with Roxas's.

"You are." It wasn't much of a question, it was a damned fact. Axel rubbed the back of Roxas's hand with his thumb slowly, lovingly. He stared at their hands not looking up at Riku. Roxas had confusion flash over his face. But it quickly turned into understanding and acceptance.

"I. Am. Not." Riku bared each word out, growing angrier by the second. He knew he was fooling himself but it was all right. Axel was right 99.9 percent of the time, this seeming to be one of those times.

"If you weren't, you wouldn't have acted like _that_. You wouldn't have lost your girlfriend on the account that she thought it too." He raised his eyes to meet Riku's; the gaze was hard and calculating. They only got this way when Axel was working on his advanced course problems and when he had to convince someone who didn't believe he was right, when everyone knew he was.

"I don't need this! I don't want to remember!" Riku hissed, keeping his voice down so no one would realize or hear what was going on. "I'm leaving, later." And with that, he threw his legs over the bench and left, giving the impression that he had to go to the bathroom. But Axel knew better. He knew that Riku had to think and was happy to let him. Hopefully it wouldn't lead for the worse.

**_End Flashback_**

Riku couldn't help the despair that he was feeling now. The throbbing his heart was making in his chest. The sheer pain and confusion that was now in his life making his head hurt. He didn't want to give up, but he wasn't ready to try and fail yet.

'I still don't understand,' Riku contemplated, 'things never really clicked between Larxene and I, but does that mean I am gay? And I mean, yeah I do worry about Sora and I really hope he's feeling all right now, that he didn't get too hurt. I don't want him to be in pain…"

Riku stopped thinking for a moment. (1) He knew that he didn't want anything bad to happen to Sora. He wanted to be there for the brunet and help him in any way he could. He wanted to l… l-lo…

"Dammit!!" Riku yelled, throwing his arms out and flopped in the grass like a little kid throwing a tantrum. "Dammit, shit, damn!!!" after everything that he had ever thought and said it came down to this. He was gay. It was short, simple and to the point.

"Uh oh…" he just remembered. What would the rest of the school think to know that the most popular guy in school turned gay? Well… they'd just have to deal with it, he _guessed_.

He clasped his hands underneath his head and watched his surroundings. He was on the hill that leads to the schools practice football field. It was quite steep, the student parking lot was right at the top, and so if you looked around from the top you really couldn't see him.

Beyond the field was another stretch of grass, this one belonging to the two practice Blitzball fields that the school used frequently and was managed quite well. After that was a small base of trees and then the main school road. Simple, clean, and beautiful enough, it would take peoples breath away, he was sure.

An intercom squeal broke his moment of solitude. "I'm sorry for the interruption, but would Riku Takashi please report to his Chemistry class. Riku Takashi to his chemistry class, thank you." Riku rolled his eyes and decided on whether he should go back inside, or rather wanted to go and face everyone. He propped himself up on his elbows and though about it.

"At least not for a few more minutes anyways!" Riku grinned and laid back down, enjoying the sunlight and the bliss of the moment.

* * *

(1) It **IS** possible to stop thinking. You just let everything go and nothing comes to you except for sounds around you. I'd know :) 

so did i kill you with a cliffhanger?!? please no! i need reviews! i actually do want them because i DO want to know what you think about it! but not flames, those can burn like they intended, and Axel will be more than happy to kick your butt for sending me them! XD anyways...

Read and Review please! you see that pretty little purple button... right. down. there. could ya click it please? thx!

Peachie Bunni


	2. Left Behind

OMG!!! Dx so. long. to. update… ;--; i can't blame it on school cause i had this on my computer a week after school had ended for last year... i just never got around to it really. i was going to draw riku's house, but i suck and it was taking too long -sighs- and I've decided the characters are having last names whether they like it or not.  
**Riku Takashi, Sora Melamine, Kairi Chimera, Tidus Ronso, Wakka Takada, Selphie Quistis, Axel Lah, Roxas Masters**… and there will be others, I promise :)  
And I'm changing somethin else as well. When you see  
**X.x Sora x.X** or **X.x Riku x.X**  
that means whoever's name is in the bold, that is their part being told, got it memorized? xDD

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot which I can torture as I please. Everything else is owned by people in tux's and ties. Yay for them! xD**

'_Thinking_'

"Talking"

_emphasized_ words/noises/lyrics

_Last Chapter…_

_An intercom squeal broke his moment of solitude. "I'm sorry for the interruption, but would Riku Takashi please report to his Chemistry class. Riku Takashi to his chemistry class, thank you." Riku rolled his eyes and decided on whether he should go back inside, or rather wanted to go and face everyone. He propped himself up on his elbows and though about it._

"_At least not for a few more minutes anyways!" Riku grinned and lay back down, enjoying the sunlight and the bliss of the moment._

**_Now on with the chapter..._**

**X.x Sora x.X**

_You've already won me over in spite of me  
__And don't be alarmed if I fall; head over feet  
__And don't be surprised if I love you; for all that you are  
__I couldn't help it; it's all your fault_

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

'_What's going on_,' thought the brunet dizzily. The insistent beeping kept steady and unwavering. Unlike what Sora was thinking right now.

The last thing he could remember was his tray, and people yelling, then… nothing. He batted his eyes open but everything was too blurry to really make anything out. So he just sat there, eyes blinking slowly, his mouth frozen in a pout.

"Sora, dear, are you awake?" a light, but pleasant voice carried over to Sora's ears. He turned his head in the direction of the voice, but he still couldn't see much so all he was able to see was this white and brown blur, mixed with some pink, or so he thought.

"I-I t…" Sora's voice came out as a rasp, his throat hurt and felt cracked, so he merely nodded his head in agreement, hoping whoever it was could see it.

"Oh dear!" the voice, obviously a woman, came out high and concerned. "Hold on one moment, Sora. I'll be back soon! Don't worry." Sora only sighed as footsteps clacked across the floor away. They stopped a moment and a soft voice came out.

"My name is Aeris. I'm the nurse tending to you currently." Then the steps picked up again and faded away. Sora just lay there. Wherever "there" was.

_Beep.. Beep.. Beep.. Beep..._

And what in hell was that stupid beeping sound? Sora heard, or thought he heard at least, something deflating and soon he was overcome with a wave of sleep. (1)

'What's going… on here…' were the last thoughts of the brunette.

* * *

**X.x Riku x.X**

Riku stared dejectedly out of his bedroom window. He was lying on his bed, the burgundy comforter sinking into the bed with his weight. His head propped by one of his black pillows. The clouds were rolling past in the sky. The sunset coming making the sky doused with purples and pinks as the sun hit the horizon of the ocean.

'Sora… where are you?' He thought desperately. The rest of the school day had passed without much incident, other than Axel nearly setting Roxas on fire in the Chem. Lab. Everyone thought it was hilarious… Except for Mr. Strife, the chemistry teacher. Axel got scolded and had to clean up everyone's lab when they were done.

Riku had walked home as usual with he, himself, and Riku. No one really lived all that close to Riku… Well Sora and a good amount of _his_ friends did, but Riku wouldn't be caught up in their gang. Well, not for _now_ anyways.

"Riku! Hey Riku, wait up!" A loud and feminine voice called. This was strange, not many people actually called his name. Riku glanced over his shoulder to see a red haired female jogging towards him, instantly identified as Kairi. He just kept walking forwards.

"Jeez, couldn't you wait for me!" Kairi pouted when she finally caught up with the silver haired boy. Her school uniform skirt blew in the wind and tussled her hair around her face. Her breathing was just a bit tattered, but she stayed a footstep or two behind Riku. "So what was with you today?"

Riku didn't answer. He just kicked at a stray rock on the sidewalk as they started to get uphill, towards the "community" that Riku lived in, Destiny Cove. Kairi huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you going to say _anything_?" She murmured. Her eyes were contemplating the way Riku was acting. The way he just kept his head angled at the ground like it was the most interesting thing on the earth.

"Why don't you just get back to your friends, I'm _sure_ they miss you." Riku bit at her sharply, not intent on talking to anyone, especially her. She growled obviously not amused.

"I went ahead of them because I was going to _try _and help you out, but _fine_. It seems like you _want_ to be alone," She sniffed and held her nose in the air indignantly. Wrong thing to do. Kairi ran into Riku's back as he stopped. "Why'd you just stop, you jerk!" She cried as she stumbled back a bit.

"Help?" Riku's voice was laced with confusion, along with his face. Emotions passed like water over his eyes before he formed his indifferent mask again. He watched as she straightened out her clothes and wiped away the invisible dust on her.

"Yeah, you _do_ know what that means, don't you?" She said sarcastically, still miffed about Riku being a prick. She crossed her arms and glared at Riku. 'This is going to be a pain,' she thought.

"Help with what?" Riku snorted, his ego coming back full force. He _really_ didn't want to talk to her, he just wanted to get home and… forget today. So emo, too bad.

"Oh for the love of _god_!" She half-shrieked and stomped her foot on the ground Riku widened his eyes marginally. "I _know_ that you like Sora, it isn't hard to figure out! I _do_ sit beside him you know. I _know_ when you stare at him!" Riku's mouth dropped open.

"I-You- But he- I mean-" Riku stammered and a blush lightened his features. He didn't think it was so obvious. Yeah Axel knew because Riku confided in him now, but _Kairi_!? Why was this happening, he thought desperately. Riku closed his mouth. Opened it. Close. Open. Close. Open. A pause. "Does Sora know?"

Kairi sighed, happy to have at least gotten his attention. She uncrossed her arms and took a normal stance. Riku's blush stayed on his face, making Kairi almost giggle… almost.

"No he doesn't," Riku sighed, Kairi continued on though, "But that _doesn't_ mean he won't." Riku furrowed his eyebrows at Kairi's tone of voice. The wind caught his silver hair and the sun began to peek out form behind the clouds.

"What are you getting at?" Riku asked her cautiously. Kairi smiled sweetly. He had to stop himself from grimacing.

"Either you are going to tell him that you like him or I'll be… forced to intervene." Kairi grinned at her own brilliance and slight blackmail skills. Riku opened his mouth to argue but Kairi caught him before he could.

"I'm only looking out for the good of my friends." She stated simply, and Riku stopped and closed his mouth.. He sighed, in a hopeless situation again. He turned around and kept walking up the sidewalk, motioning for Kairi to follow him with a move of his wrist. She grinned… again.

"So I'm going to _your_ house?" She asked, now walking side by side with Riku. He merely nodded his head and kept walking. Kairi frowned not liking this moody contemplative Riku one bit. "Oh come on! Cheer up would you?"

Riku looked at her through the corner of his eyes. He shook his head and stopped as they reached the intersection for Destiny Cove. They waited a moment for traffic to slow down before he fast walked across with Kairi following quickly behind him. She didn't feel like getting run over by a car today.

Destiny Cove was filled with magnificent, pristine houses. The entrance sign was lettered in gold with pretty flowers and small, well kept bushes at the sides. Most of the houses were at _least_ 3 stories high with a pool and a 4-car garage.

Kairi mouthed a silent '_wow_' as they passed house after glorious house. When they finally reached Riku's, the 6th on the left side of Shelling Drive, Her mouth dropped. Riku had single-handedly the most beautiful house in the neighborhood.

The outside was rocks and stones fit together perfectly, with dark wood panes around the windows. Standing 3 stories high, it had a chimney, fenced in pool that you could see partially from the front, and what you could also see to be a trampoline.

"Are you coming or not?" Riku called to her, almost to the front door already.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm coming!" Kairi practically ran to Riku. He sighed and opened the door for them both. The house was dark and quiet as they stepped in and Riku closed the door. Sighing he dropped his book-bag next to his shoes that he kicked off next to the door.

"I'm home," he called to no one in particular. He wasn't sure if Kadaj was home yet, it might help that he would be. Kairi took off her shoes on the carpet near the door, she put her them side-by-side, placing her bag gently next to them. She looked up at Riku and noticed that he had already began to walk off.

"…So," Kairi said softly, as though trying not to disturb the silence in the house, "No one's home?"

"No…" Riku's feet made no audible noise as he stalked across the wood panels. He turned a slight corner into the sleek looking kitchen. A pink sticky note lay on the marble counter in the island in the center of the room.

'_Coming home late. You father is filling in for a co-worker and I'm going to be out until late with the girls today. Don't get into any trouble. Mom.'_

Riku sighed and ran a hand through his silver locks. He strode towards the black fridge, yanking the door open with a little more force than necessary, leaving Kairi to read the note on her own. He grabbed an apple and a cup of yogurt for Kairi, he wasn't sure whether she wanted it or not, but hell, he had to try.

"Here," he turned muttering and handed the cup to Kairi, she took it with a grin.

"Kissing ass to me already eh?" she smirked when Riku scowled and threw a spoon at her. Kairi caught it flexibly with her fingers. She replied, her lips pealing apart flashing a pearly smile at him, "Being friends with someone like Sora, who has the tendency to start food fights, it really comes in handy."

"Whatever," Riku scoffed, "I'm just trying to be nice."

"_And_ molest my best friend," Kairi added surreptitiously. The look Riku gave her was priceless, making her wish she had a camera right that second. Riku flushed a bit and turned around, stalking into the room connected to the kitchen, the living room.

* * *

of course, i thank you all in advance for **review**ing **and** **read**ing! it feeds my need for speed!! xD just kidding, but i ammm hyper right now so anything goes really! and listening to rap, dancing in my chair as a type "nike's, white tee's, gangsta's don't know how to act!" by Ciara song "oh" 

and now Panic! At The Disco!!! xDDD "the only difference between martyrdom and suicide is press coverage" ...what a long name :0 anyways...

you see that pretty little purple button... right. down. there. could ya click it please? thx!


End file.
